


Just four years or less until we leave this place

by kojafras



Series: #messdrabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, animal transformer au, ok so sort of a dragon au and a backup dancer au? but more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has a normal transformation, but wants to make sure that even those with disliked transformations have the same chance at following their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just four years or less until we leave this place

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 of #messydrabbles  
> dragon!au + backup dancer!au w/ Chanyeol and Luhan

Chanyeol got lucky. When he’d first transformed into a ferret, his parents were ecstatic. Such an easy animal to manage, and he wouldn’t ever have an issue finding work. He didn’t get it at first, but then his best friend found out that he was a shark. Chanyeol can’t even count how many times that Baekhyun freaked out, his stress levels had sky-rocketed, and he’d transformed right then and there. After years of knowing each other, Chanyeol knows how to talk him down and keep him breathing until he can come back, but it’s jarring every time. 

Baekhyun was forced to pursue a career that would keep him close to water, just in case, whereas Chanyeol had the freedom to pursue his dreams. So, he had become an idol (later, he found out that this was also Baekhyun’s dream, and he never fails to send his friend tickets to shows, away from the crowd where he won’t feel uncomfortable. It’s the least he can do). He had debuted a year back, and the other guys in his band were like him–simple shifters. Their leader a German Shepherd, main vocalist a parakeet, main dancer a cat, rapper a lizard, and their youngest a rabbit. All low-maintenance, small animals that wouldn’t cause problems in their cramped practice rooms or music show dressing rooms. They’d had another who was supposed to debut with them, but when the company had found out his shift was a black bear. He’d been booted out without so much as a chance to say goodbye.

So, Chanyeol was lucky. And, as he went on to find out, so was every other idol out there. Between the cats, mice, and various other beloved pet-like animals, there wasn’t a disliked creature in sight. And then Chanyeol had wondered if any undesirables could make it.

It took him months to find an answer, in the form of a music show usher who reluctantly admitted he was a wild boar after much prodding on Chanyeol’s part. And, when he had asked, the usher asked him if he was stupid. _They’re right behind you,_ he’d said, _anyone with enough talent but a bad transformation becomes a backup dancer_.

That made Chanyeol think. He considered the men and women on stage behind him, working worse hours than himself with smaller practice rooms, and he’d changed his outlook. 

At first, none of them wanted to talk to him. And he’d understood that. Baekhyun sometimes wouldn’t talk to him for weeks after a mistake transformation, so he’d waited patiently, and they had eventually warmed up to him. The five girls that the company valued the most were all different breeds of big cats, and although practically harmless, had been told it was _bad publicity_ to allow man-eating carnivores represent the company. The man that Chanyeol used as a stool for a dance move was a tortoise, and the one who always memorized all the moves was an alligator, and still hadn’t given up on becoming an idol.

The executives had noticed Chanyeol’s interests and didn’t discourage him; instead, they had him act on their behalf to dissuade any of their low-paid but incredibly talented backup dancers from leaving. And he did. Not to please the executives, but because he believed that they would make it, and quitting now would ruin their dreams.

On this particular day, he had been called to talk to a new recruit, a man from China named Luhan, who was a little older than himself. He hadn’t met him yet, but some of the dancers who worked with him said that he had the looks of an idol, but hadn’t disclosed his animal to them yet. Chanyeol was curious, honestly.

As he nears the door, he takes a deep breath before knocking. He needs to appear at ease and gentle, or he won’t get anywhere. He knocks.

Chanyeol jumps back as the door is wrenched open, and the man in question glares at him, gaze probing. “What do you want?”

“Hi,” Chanyeol tries, voice light. He slouches a little, trying to make himself seem smaller. “My name is–”

“I know damn well who you are, and I’m not about to be charmed like everyone else in this entire building.” He narrows his eyes. “I don’t know how you did it, but I’m not going to fall for it.”

Chanyeol nods. Understandable. “Can I come in?” Luhan grudgingly moves aside, and Chanyeol steps in. The room is in a disarray, and are those… scorch marks? Luhan brushes past him, sitting on the bed. Chanyeol launches into his speech. Luhan’s disbelief is clear at first, but the more Chanyeol talks, the calmer he becomes, until he allows Chanyeol to sit beside him. And when Chanyeol stops, Luhan talks–about his home, his family, his dreams, and his head falls on Chanyeol’s shoulder. He realizes that hours have passed.

“I’m tired, Chanyeol,” he murmurs, sounding well and truly exhausted, “I just want to succeed. I want to do what I want, regardless of my animal.”

Chanyeol stills, wondering if the man is comfortable enough to… well, he’ll try. “What is your animal?”

“Hmm?” Luhan hums, a light and melodic sound, and Chanyeol has no doubts that the boy will be a star. “It’s a dragon.”

Chanyeol’s off the bed in seconds flat, staring at a now-prone Luhan with wide eyes. “You’re a _what_?”

“A dragon,” Luhan repeats, not moving from where he is on his side. “It’s rare, but there are those out there who are fantastical beasts. We prefer not to talk about it. I have a friend who shifts into a griffin. He’s a travel agent.” At Chanyeol’s continued silence, he sighs. “Listen, I’d prove it to you, but I’d cause irreparable damage to this building.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No, no, I believe you. I’m just,” he searches for the right word, “surprised.”

Luhan stares at him. “Shift for me.” 

Arching a brow, Chanyeol debates. The last time he’d shifted was for a variety show, and it had gotten bad reviews. He’d used to shift on command for Baekhyun because his friend liked to hold him, it helped to calm him down. And, this couldn’t be too bad. “Okay,” he says, before transforming.

Luhan grins as he snakes up the bedpost to curl into a loose circle in front of him, and laughs as Chanyeol shivers when he strokes a few fingers across silky fur. Luhan continues, and Chanyeol closes his eyes.

It seems like hours have passed when Luhan speaks again. “Do you really think that I–and all the other people who can’t make it–can become an idol? Honestly?”

Chanyeol opens an eye and recalls all the late nights with his bandmates, talking about the others around them who aren’t able to debut because of their animals. They still stay in touch with their would-be bandmate, and their contracts are ending soon. One of them just admitted that his brother was a tarantula, and his parents’ refuse to let him tell even his friends. Another expressed desires to quit performing and produce other groups, maybe start a new company. So, in answer, he scuttles closer to Luhan and nuzzles his face until the man smiles and resumes petting him. 

Chanyeol can feel himself drifting off, and sees that Luhan’s eyes look heavy as well, but the man isn’t telling him to leave. So, Chanyeol gets comfortable and remembers that last time he fell asleep in this form, he woke up halfway through dragging a pile of newspapers under a bed to join a mountain of socks and shirts. 

Well, Luhan can deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching too many of those Disney videos where there's long ass plots and animals. You know the ones.


End file.
